


'Mornings

by Hiyoshua



Category: Crown The Empire, Perrciado, Pierce the Veil
Genre: All because of the dog, Alternative Universe kind of, Crown The Empire - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Pierce The Veil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyoshua/pseuds/Hiyoshua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hime and Tony being cute and adorable on a daily basis.<br/>Maybe with a little a drama thanks to a little a pug. </p>
<p>(And who knows, maybe something else?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> So this is actually my first Perciado fanfiction, be nice to me ^^  
> The reason why I chose this pairing is because.. They're adorable and I wanted to write about that xD  
> I will try to post the chapters as soon as I am able to, but if for some reason I forget about it or something, this story/fanfiction is actually on Wattpad, with the same name ('Mornings) written by me, Kohei_Lyon.
> 
> I'll leave that information there because you never know.  
> I also kind of feel like no one's going to read this but hey, Imma try it anyways!
> 
> Alrighty so, I hope you enjoy this chapter c:

He woke up.

 

He was playing his guitar. His fingers slipping between the cords, as he played skillfully but also softly. He did not want to wake his lover for anything, so he strummed a gentle and somewhat 'sleepy' tune. It was still 9.07am after all, and even if he was a tad bit tired, he wouldn't admit it.

He was that stubborn.

 

His lover, who was laying lazily between the messy sheets appeared to be sleep comfortably. Thighs, back, arms and shoulders exposed as the rest of the body was gracefully covered by the blue sheets. While breathing in and out heavily but slowly, his lover's body makes small and delicate moves.

 

His eyes were locked on his sleepy lover. He trailed every piece of the exposed skin with his eyes, a grin making its way to his lips as he recalled the night before. He spotted a few bite marks, especially on the side of the back and on the delicate neck. His favorite place.

 

It was a soft way of saying that this human belonged to him and him only.


	2. His Smile

Swiftly, a little black pug made its way into the bedroom agilely climbing up on the bed and laying beside the sleeping human, snuggling close to his face and getting himself comfortable.

 

Hime smiled at the scene, keeping up with the gentle tune he had come up with while the boy sharing his bed shifted lightly and opened his eyes. He recognized the little ball of fur and chuckled sleepily as he proceeded to fill his little companion with kisses, which didn't faze the little guy. He was used to it after all.

At the end of his small display of affection he sat up, being careful not to rustle his seemingly sleeping friend, and stretched his arms, yawning lazily, only then noticing the music that was playing in the background. He turned his head and looked at the man who was still grinning.

"'Morning Sleeping Beauty."

"... Good morning.. Have.. Have you been playing all this time?" The grin on the musician grew as he nodded.

"Yeah. As, of course, I admired you sleeping." The other boy blushed, unsuccessfully trying to hide it with his short hair. It didn't help in the slightest.

"Jaimeee..!" He whined.

"I couldn't help it! It's your fault y'know, for being so adorable when you sleep." This only made the blushing boy shake his head in denial as the soft tune that cruised the room started to fade, soon being gone while Jaime set the guitar aside and carefully crawled closer to his lover, trying not to jiggle the bed too much and end up waking Brandon, the sleeping pug. When he was close enough he cupped his flushed cheeks and made him look at him, for he had been staring down like he usually does when embarrassed. "You're even more adorable when you blush, Tony." He said, smiling and showing off his dimples -- Tony obviously noticing it.

And even though that word had been said so many times, Tony still found himself blushing like it was the first time. "You are to blame for that." He admitted, smiling back at his boyfriend.

"Good..." Was the answer that cam oh too softly from his lips in a form of a whisper as he proceeded to close the distance between them with a small peck, followed by other 10 who landed in every little space on Tony's face. He couldn't help but giggle happily, both of them not realizing they had woken little Brandon from his slumber, making him get up and push himself in between them, popping his head up next to Tony's, receiving a few pecks from Jaime. 

"Sorry for waking you, little one." Jaime said, petting his head. "I think he might be hungry too." He pointed out, seeing as how Brandon would try to bite at his fingers every now and then.

"Then lets go eat!" Tony announced as he hugged Brandon and slowly got up from the bed, his boyfriend following soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know they're not big chapters but bear with me D:
> 
> I'll be doing my best~


	3. His Thoughts

As they marched out of the room and through the hallway, Jaime managed to 'steal' Brandon from Tony's arms, grinning successfully. "I'll feed him while you, sir, take a nice shower." Tony was about to protest but Jaime hushed him with a kiss. "Don't even try.." Winking, he walked to the kitchen. Tony rolled his eyes and sighed, mumbling a "Fine.", more to himself than to the boy who was now long gone.

He headed towards the bathroom and took a moment to look at himself in the mirror, noticing his still somewhat sleepy face and his messy hair -- not messier than Jaime's though. He chuckled and shook his head. He picked up his toothbrush and poured a decent amount of toothpaste on it, allowing some water to pour on the edge of the toothbrush before brushing his teeth. As he did so, he glanced at the mirror once again, taking notice of the little -- well, some of them were bigger -- love bites left by Jaime.

His cheeks flushed, remembering small details of last night's event. The sweet words, the light feathery touches, the gentle kisses, the childish giggles... Then of course, the endless pleads that managed to escape his lips, the sparks of lust on Jaime's eyes, his low voice, his moans that mostly consisted of Tony's name.. How they fit together effortlessly, how they gracefully moved and met each other's thrusts... It was all so overwhelming, in a perfectly good way.

At all his thoughts a tomato would be jealous of how his cheeks turned dark red. He tried to focus on the simple task of brushing his teeth. It hardly worked but he managed to successfully complete it, making his way to the tub, not before getting rid of the only piece of clothing he had -- his boxers. After turning on the water and adjusting its temperature, Tony let out a sigh in contempt, enjoying the pleasant warmth the water brought to him. He eventually had to turn off the water, doing so hesitantly, to wash himself.

After taking his somewhat long shower, Tony stepped out of the tub and picked up his towel, drying himself off and ending up wrapping the towel around his hips, making his way out of the bathroom but not before drawing some silly stick figures on the bathroom mirror, along with a happy Brandon and a smiling Hime. When he arrived to his room, he went straight to the wardrobe to look for something to wear.

He stared blankly at the clothes, not noticing Jaime peeking on him -- he was actually leaning on the door frame, once again gazing at his boyfriend. Jaime grinned at the gorgeous sight and whistled teasingly.

"Damn, would you look at that.."

Tony was startled by the whistle; when did that hedgehog walk in without him noticing? He rolled his eyes but his cheeks flushed lightly. 

"The bathroom's free now, so get your ass in there." He said, trying to focus on his task of finding something to slip into. He heard a chuckle from the other boy, who slowly made his way towards him, snaking his arms around Tony's waist and nuzzling the back of his neck, a few drops of water falling on him from his lover's wet hair.

"So bossy.." Jaime mumbled.

Now it was Tony who was chuckling. "Me? Bossy? Look who's talking..!" 

Jaime smiled and left a soft peck on his neck. "Good point."

Tony shivered lightly as he felt the warm lips and Jaime could tell, he loved the way Tony responded to his touch.

"There's... A surprise in the bathroom."

Jaime raised an eyebrow. "In the bathroom? But you're right here." Tony smiled and shook his head, turning around in his boyfriend's arms.

"It's not me, but you'll like it."

"You're just trying to trick me into going to the bathroom.."

"No- Well actually, yeah, that too. But there's also something else there."

"Oh, I know... Dirty laundry. May I remind you that it's your turn this time."

"It's better than dirty laundry. And it's actually your turn. I did it last week."

"What? No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"Uh, no.."

"Hime, I'm sure it's your turn."

"But I-"

"That was the week before I did."

"I don't remember that.."

"Of course you don't. But getting up early and staring at me while I sleep, never seems to escape your mind, huh.." He mumbled the last part but of course, being so close to him, Jaime obviously caught it, smiling in response and holding him closer.

Tony liked this, simply being in his lover's arms. Looking into his eyes while he flashed that beautiful smile of his, accompanied by his adorable dimples. He thought of how wonderful this man made him feel and, before he knew it, their foreheads were pressed together, his arms resting on his shoulders as he absentmindedly played with the soft curls on the back of his head.


	4. His Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey hi helloooo~
> 
> Yes, it has been a while (over a year to be exact ahaha) but, I will not abandon this, nor have I ever forgotten about it. I absolutely love this one and I intend to finish it and share that story with you.
> 
> Thank you for having the patience to read this, honestly.. I do hope that this story keeps being interesting to you :3
> 
> I cannot say when the next chapter will be up, it's a surprisee~
> 
>  
> 
> Now, I hope you enjoy your reading, thank you once more for taking the time to read this, even if it's just a little bit, it already means a whole lot. Thank you c:

 

Jaime could stay there for hours.

 

Staring into those chocolate brown eyes that he loved the most, while he played with his hair. "You're so beautiful.." He whispered, Tony's cheeks being flooded by that familiar colour as his gaze descended a little. "Hey.." Jaime called out slowly , making tony focus his eyes on him once again, and with that he leaned forward, placing a gentle - and reassuring - kiss to his perfect lips.

The kiss lingered, Jaime faintly caressing Tony's lower back as the latter tilted his head to the side, giving in to the soft kiss. "I.. Love you..." Tony whispered against his lover's lips. Jaime couldn't help but blush lightly at those words. He pecked Tony's lips once more.

"You better or I'd leave you for the pug." He joked and, again, before Tony could answer, he kissed his nose. "I love you too." The taller boy smiled shyly.

He barely noticed that Jaime was slowly tugging on his towel, trying to loosen its grip on his slim waist as he leaned forward and continuously pressed his lips to Tony's neck.

"Jaime.." He breathed softly, pulling his lover closer to him. "T-The shower.." He tried to remind him.

"It can wait.." Jaime said between kisses, successfully removing the towel from his boyfriend's waist, letting it rest on the floor. "And judging by the way you're holding me," He pulled away from his neck and stood inches away from Tony's lips. "I don't think you want me to leave.." Jaime grinned as he cupped his lover's ass, receiving a sigh. He teasingly brushed his lips against Tony's, capturing his lover's lip between his teeth as the other moaned in satisfaction, beginning to grind on the shorter boy, wanting him to move towards their bed. Jaime quickly caught on his lover's intention and proceeded to carefully walk backwards, ending up falling on said bed, dragging Tony along, obviously. They couldn't help but giggle at how clumsily they had landed on the bed but soon enough, they reconnected their lips in a passionate way- with a few grins in the middle.

Tony's hands ran across Jaime's chest, to his ribs and down to where his boxers still hung to his hips. He was determined to leave Jaime just as exposed as he was. 

 

And so he did.

 

Slowly he curled his fingers on the waistband of his boxers, dragging them down while the boy below him smirked against his lips. Jaime let out a sigh of relief - his length was no longer trapped in his boxers, he had kicked the piece of clothing off his legs sending them flying to the floor - and watched as Tony had now started to make a trail of kisses from his lips to his neck, taking his time when he reached around the collarbone, leaving two hickeys there. Jaime moaned and Tony smirked at the familiar sound. He couldn't help but buck his hips up, causing a small friction between their members to happen which led to a desperate moan escape from both their lips. Jaime repeated his previous movement, his hands roaming around Tony's body, pressing his fingers along Tony's back, going to his sides and stopping by his hips. Tony leaned his head on the other's neck, his breath quick as he tried to hold back his moans. After lifting his hips one more time, Jaime pushed Tony to the side and quickly hovered over him, smoothly placing himself between his boyfriend's legs.

Tony pulled Jaime down, smashing their lips together as he mumbled a "Hurry.."

Jaime chuckled, "Wasn't I supposed to go to the bathroom?" He asked, reaching out for the bottle of lube from the nightstand.

"S-Shut up.." Tony pouted looking away and Jaime took the opportunity to kiss and bite at his neck, re-doing his love marks. The pouting boy was now moaning once more, feeling the lips he knew all too well tease at his skin, slowly going down to his pink buds. His lover, while he coated his member with lube, also nibbled and sucked on the now reddened nipples that belonged to the boy that trembled in pleasure underneath him.

"..Hime.. Please..." Jaime lifted his head up only to grin at his boyfriend and lean over to hush him with his lips, using his free hand to bend the other's legs slowly. Without thinking and being completely into the kiss, Tony lets his legs slide up and wrap around Jaime's hips, gasping when he felt the tip of his lover's member press against his entrance - due to his sudden movement, Jaime aligned himself better with his boy, only rubbing the head at first to tease Tony some more - that only lasted a few seconds before he steadily slipped inside, moaning as Tony's warmth surrounded him while he went all the way in.

"Fuck, Tone.." He bit his lip as he closed his eyes, leaning his forehead on Tony's shoulder for a few moments.

 

Oh.. How he longed for that feeling...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's it for today, my people!
> 
> A light cliffhanger there ehehehe
> 
> Also, I may or may not start switching the soft words (length, member..) for "penis", to other more explicit (cock, penis..)  
> I'm not too sure yet.. But you will see \o/ I may keep it the way it is because I like the softness of it.. Just hope it doesn't confuse people or anything. 
> 
> In any case, I'll be thinking about it and stuffs~
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter, people!
> 
> Thank you for being patient  
> &  
> Thank you for reading :3
> 
> May all of you have a kickass day!! >w<


End file.
